


Cover up that sincere for me.

by SoulGlobe



Category: American Frontier RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Birthday Presents, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulGlobe/pseuds/SoulGlobe
Summary: 於是潛藏的罪孽連帶拔起，艾爾茲也順勢地耽溺於對方給予自己的信任，將這份信賴用名為愛戀的基底包覆起來。
Relationships: Elzy Lay/Robert Parker | Butch Cassidy





	Cover up that sincere for me.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, William Ellsworth Lay.  
>  2020/11/25.

他在無意識地衝擊之間，看透摯友那雙透著清澈海藍色調般雙眼所釋放出的安心感，那就彷彿無從見底的海浪波濤洶湧地沖刷著自己內心深處的另外一面，於是潛藏的罪孽連帶拔起，艾爾茲也順勢地耽溺於對方給予自己的信任，將這份信賴用名為愛戀的基底包覆起來。

艾爾茲的唾液因為生理反應而滋潤了咽喉的通道，他為此感到羞恥地往旁邊撇過頭去，一邊暗自想著究竟是什麼導致他產生如此的反應。或許是摯友難得顯露的醜態、又或摯友昏沉地朝著他露出仍然好看的微笑、又也許是在布屈眼中，自己是唯一一個能夠將這份景象映入眼底的人。

而他的口腔又再次因為生理的機制而分泌出唾液，艾爾茲害臊地閉上眼睛。

那是與往常一樣的夜晚，艾爾茲本想回到自己的住處，藉著這難得收穫的空閒時光來早點補充睡眠——他和布屈可都被各處牧場的主人折磨得不輕，這大概就是牛仔的宿命，艾爾茲總會這麼安慰自己，所以他才想回到家，悠哉地躺在床上翻閱起他清晨購入的書籍，這是他少數的興趣所在。

然而他的摯友在他轉過身後一把抓住了自己的手，艾爾茲都不曉得為什麼對方的掌心能夠如此恰當好處地溫暖，而布屈的臉上勾勒起充滿個人魅力的笑容，這下他早先替自己解答沒人能拒絕眼前之人的原因了。「陪我放鬆一下吧，雷？」布屈溫柔的嗓音傳入艾爾茲的耳裡，那雙熾熱的雙眼也直視著自己，「你也很久沒陪我喝一杯了，對吧？」

艾爾茲在對上摯友的眼神後感到害羞地低下頭來，明明早就是十多年的夥伴關係了，他想。

「我就當你同意了。」現在式的幫派領導者愉快地瞇起雙眼，「走吧，我正好口乾舌燥呢！」

於是他便被摯友牽著漫步在前往酒館的道路上，對此艾爾茲再次感到羞澀地拉低了自已的帽沿，布屈扭頭望見也只是快樂地大笑出聲。

布屈顯然不是一個樂於用酒精享受糜爛的人，當其他幫派的同夥將酒精灌入嘴中，汲取著樂趣所在時，他總是謹慎地觀望著酒館的窗戶以及門口，也並非畏懼，只是出自於本性而觀察周遭每一個危險的地方，最後在確認沒問題後才有些放心地看著大家酒醉的樣子，並自己也配合地吞了一小口的威士忌。

當然只剩自己與對方的場合便有些不同了。

擁有亞麻色頭髮的他在燈光之下，那般漂亮的髮色透過反射閃爍出獨一無二的光芒來，布屈將從之前搶案得來的幾枚金幣扔了扔，並叫嚷著酒館主給他倒幾杯上等的威士忌出來，之前小心翼翼的姿態早已被丟棄在了角落。

艾爾茲在接過倒滿琥珀色液體的酒杯後，跟著喝了起來。

麥芽威士忌的甘醇香甜醺得他有些暈頭轉向，晃著酒杯的同時，他側頭看起旁邊摯友的狀態。布屈倒是得心應手地細細品嘗著酒精於嘴裡沖洗著一切腦海記憶的感受，注意到艾爾茲在看自己後，布屈歪頭朝他敬了次杯。

「乾杯？」他瞇起好看的雙眼。

「乾杯。」艾爾茲也露出微笑。

兩人於吧檯心有默契地笑出聲來。

然後就是現在眼前這番情景了。

布屈在幾杯黃湯下肚後將臀部旁掛著的亞麻布袋拿了起來，並叫酒館主用裡面的所有錢幣請這幢建築物裡的所有人一杯好喝的酒飲，當然，眾人為了布屈及其舉止大聲地歡呼起來。此刻的艾爾茲也因為威士忌的關係導致神智不太清楚，他也無從清楚那是布屈埋了之前搶案的錢後剩餘的唯一財產。

好幾個沾染上唾液的酒杯被放置在一旁的木桌上，布屈從椅子上站了起來，像是感覺到臀部坐久了的痛楚似地，用在男人身上極其詭異，卻又詭譎地適合他的嫵媚姿態靠在木製的吧檯上。艾爾茲則是稍稍地吞嚥了口水。

「雷，」他的嗓音也近似姿勢地魅惑人，「我好累。」

「我扶你去休息。」艾爾茲則是乖乖地配合放下了手上的酒杯。

「我不是那個意思，」布屈有些疲倦地將頭埋入雙手之間，「不過也可以，帶我走吧。」

艾爾茲輕輕地將對方的手臂放在自己的臂膀上，並讓對方靠著自己，兩人緩慢地踏步離開早已因為酒精而亂哄哄的酒館。

布屈的住處在距離酒館不遠的旅店二樓，恰好能從陽台望見酒館整幢的外觀，以及樓下時不時會出現的打鬥聲響，他似乎很喜歡看不認識的人打架的蠢樣，所以才選擇了這一幢房間，艾爾茲在知道這樣的理由後感到不置可否。

將摯友的身軀抱到床上去以後，棕髮男人將布屈襯衫上扣得緊緊的鈕扣，順便解下了幾個，似是為了讓早已酒醉的對方感到稍微的涼意。確認好對方安穩地躺下後，艾爾茲坐在床沿，回憶起方才布屈的模樣。

佔有慾像是潮水般湧現出內心的海岸，他忍不住捂起嘴，只為了遮住早已羞紅的臉龐。

正當他冷靜好，想轉身再次確定摯友的狀態後，艾爾茲才發現對方早已陷入沉沉地睡眠，那平穩的呼吸聲正恰好證明了這一點。

月光落下的陰影遮住了布屈的面容，像是黑色的薄紗遮蓋住了什麼秘密一樣，而他只是用手背感受著那層陰暗卻又純白到真誠的一面。

想必我們直到老去也能一輩子這樣走下去。

這是名為艾爾茲．雷的男人所永遠不敢說出口的諾言。

End.


End file.
